theimperialarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Ministry of Industry
The Ministry of Industry supervises all aspects of the production, management, and investment of the Empire's vast wealth. The Ministry coordinates the collection of natural resources and the production of goods within the Empire, and oversees the trading of those materials within the Empire and abroad. This ministry manages all the financial risks of the Empire, and is responsible for financial planning and record-keeping, as well as periodically reporting to the Inner Circle. Members of the Ministry of Industry monitor their own accounts as well as the Emperor's, and use their capital to fund the Empire's expenses. Imperial Capital **£55,100,000, as of 17 December, 2011 Foreign Labor The Ministry may occasionally commission nonmember players to provide additional labor to any Department. These members of the Foreign Labor force, dubbed foreign laborers, work for the Empire in confidence, and the members of the force will not be released. Minister of Industry The Minister of Industry is the face of all financial matters of the Empire. He sits on the Emperor's Inner Circle, and is the head officer within the Ministry of Industry. He answers only to the Emperor. The Minister has fifteen specific powers and duties, enumerated in ordinance 1ICa., and must make an oath of allegiance before taking office. Duties **To optimize Imperial commerce, the mining, lumbering, manufacturing, and fishing industries of the empire; **To prepare plans for managing and improving receipts of the empire and managing Imperial debt; **To maintain the acquisition of raw materials required by the empire, through employment of individuals of the empire or abroad; **To report to the Emperor all matters referred to him by the Inner Circle, or which shall appertain to his office; **To provide for the regular, punctual payment of all monies which may be collected, and shall direct prosecutions for all delinquencies of the revenue, and for the debts that are, or shall be due to the empire; **To produce for the Emperor the account of the state of the Imperial Bank; **To prescribe regulations that the Emperor considers best calculated to promote convenience and security, and to protect the empire and individuals from fraud and loss; **To collect receipts; **With the Imperial Security Bureau, take steps to discover fraud and attempted fraud involving receipts and decide on ways to prevent and detect fraud; **To maintain separate accounts of commissions received in each Region, with each account listing—the amount of each commission, and the money paid as pay to officers and employees of the Ministry; **Vested with jurisdiction and control of the departments, bureaus, and offices of the empire within the Ministry of Industry, and with such other powers and duties as may be prescribed by law; **To appoint and remove at pleasure all persons employed under him, and is responsible for their conduct in office; **To keep convenient hours to be available to the Emperor; **Preform weekly audits on all banks and assets of the Ministry and Imperial Bank, and report the state of them with the proper arrangements to the Emperor; **Settle the accounts of his ministry, as often as required by law. Past Ministers **Vaderdude (December 14, 2010 to February 12, 2011) - "Let the cash flow" ***Stepped down due to real world commitments. **gman050 (December 18th, 2010 - Present Finance Reports First Report on the Imperial Credit Some Helpful Financial Terms **Asset: an item in one's bank that is not gold coins, Examples: ''Gold Bar, Rune Longsword **Audit: verification of financial statements **Debt: money owed to the empire from a borrower, or money owed by the empire to a lender **Receipt: written acknowledgment that a certain sum of money has been received **Gold Coin: the currency of runescape (£) **Budget: an estimate, often itemized, of expected income and expense for a given period in the future Current Imperial Budget Being reworked with the Reforming (~Dec 17, 2011) Departments Each department is tasked with certain duties and responsibilities, as laid out in 1IC§§101–104 of the Imperial Code. Each of the department heads has the High Command 3 rank of Secretary. 'Finance' The Director of Finance oversees all the finances of the the Empire. The Department is largely an administrative one; the Director is tasked with overseeing all finances of the other Departments, Branches, and employees of the empire. He is expected to prepare plans for managing and improving the Imperial revenue, to prepare reports of expected revenues and expenditures, and is responsible for all money received into the Imperial Bank. Whenever the Minister of Industry shall be removed from office by the Emperor, or in any other case of vacancy in the office, it is the the Director of Finance who shall, during the vacancy, have the charge and custody of the records, books, and papers appertaining to the Ministry. 'Resource Extraction' The Department of Resource Extraction is tasked with "prioritizing collection of each of the several resources of the empire," and to train members of the Department and of the Department of Smart Industry on such collection methods. The Department must ensure that the resources are being allocated within the empire to the fullest extent possible. The Director of Resource Extraction must present his accounts to the Directors of Finance and Trade and to the Emperor biweekly, and to the Minister on every third day. And from time to time the Director must send to either the Minister or the Director of Finance an inspection of the monies of his Department. 'Industry' The Department of Industry is tasked with "developing and implementing a production strategy that integrates market research and the real ability to prioritize the production of certain goods," that is, the Department is responsible for determining which goods to produce, and how to produce them most effectively. The Department must train its members and the members of the Department of Smart Industry how best to produce the several goods made by the Department. The Director of Industry must also present his accounts to the Directors of Finance and Trade and to the Emperor biweekly, and to the Minister on every third day. And from time to time the Director must send to either the Minister or the Director of Finance an inspection of the monies of his Department. 'Smart Industry' The Department of Smart Industry acts as an auxiliary unit for the empire. The Department both produces its own resources as well as end-products. The Department must coordinate with both the Departments of Resource Extraction and Industry to ensure the empire maintains the appropriate levels of any necessary item. The Director of Smart Industry, too, must present his accounts to the Directors of Finance and Trade and to the Emperor biweekly, and to the Minister on every third day. And from time to time the Director must send to either the Minister or the Director of Finance an inspection of the monies of his Department. 'Trade''' The Department of Trade must monitor all in-clan trading and work in cooperation with RADE to trade with foreign powers and allies. As well, the Department must superintend all collection of revenue, execute services relative to the sale of Imperial resources, superintend the adjustment and preservation of Imperial accounts, keep all accounts of the receipts and expenditures of the Imperial money, and of all debts due to or from the empire, and to record all warrants for the receipt or payment of monies at the Imperial Bank, and transmit to the Minister copies of the certificates of balances of accounts adjusted. Civilian Titles The Civilian Titles are not titles that reflect one's ability to command others; rather, they demonstrate how successful one has been in increasing their monetary worth. Gold coins, not items, must be presented to be promoted in title. This shows the distribution of wealth in The Empire. Future for the Ministry Create the basis for an Imperial Bank. Prepare the first Financial Report. Review the proposal of a stock market. ~17 December, 2011 Category:The Empire Category:Ministry of Industry Category:Department of Finance Category:Department of Resource Gathering Category:Department of Industry Category:Department of Smart Industry Category:Department of Trade Category:Department of Foreign Labor